Osiris Revenge
by LE McMurray
Summary: Osiris has a plan to draw out Daniel and retrieve Isis.{Complete}
1. Osiris Revenge

Author's notes: - Thanks To Stonedtoad for betaing.

This was conceived and written long before I had seen Season Six that's why Jonas isn't in it.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Osiris brooded in his chambers after the Asgard and Tauri had managed to slip through his fingers. The one called Carter had said that Daniel Jackson was dead. That couldn't be. He was the one who knew where Isis was, where his Queen was.

Even in this body Osiris still thought of himself as 'he'. Osiris liked the body he had taken on Earth. The woman was young and fit; also she had been loved by Jackson giving Osiris an advantage.

But if Jackson was dead…

No, the woman would lie to protect him. She must have lied but he needed a way to draw Jackson out.

"My Lord," his First Prime knelt before him, "I bring the information you required."

"What have you found?" Osiris demanded, "Is there anything I can use?"

"It was a well known fact that the host of Apophis' Queen Ammonet was an Abydonian woman called Sha're," his First Prime said.

"So?"

"She was also the wife of Daniel Jackson."

Osiris felt his host's shock at this but he revelled in the knowledge.

"Where is she now?"

"I have been told she died almost three years ago. It is believed she was buried on her home planet"

Osiris frowned before a slow smile appeared on his face, "Head for Abydos," he ordered, "Bring the sarcophagus to the main chamber where I can make some adjustments."

His First Prime nodded and left while Osiris smiled even more. This would be perfect.

* * *

The golden sands of Abydos stretched out before him as he stood at the grave where his daughter's body lay. Kasuf would come once a week to be with her even though he knew she couldn't hear anything he said. Skaara would occasionally join him but very rarely and less so these days.

Today however, Kasuf felt the need to be able to grieve somewhere.

Daniel was dead.

Jack O'Neill had arrived yesterday evening with the news. His sadness was apparent to them all but refused to speak until both Kasuf and Skaara were present. As he told them Kasuf found he had to sit. Losing Daniel was dreadful. It had been quite some time since he had last visited but Kasuf couldn't believe he'd never come again.

Even after Sha're's death, Daniel had involved himself in the life of Abydos. He and Skaara would spend time together as though no time had passed and nothing had happened. Daniel always had time for all the people who wished to see him submerging himself within the world he had been forced to leave. Now, Kasuf grieved for another of his children gone. He wasn't sure if Daniel even realised that he thought of him as a son but now he would never be able to tell him and that hurt.

"I hope you are together now," he whispered to his daughters grave, "I hope you are finally together."

Noise startled him and Kasuf saw soldiers coming towards the grave.

He knew they weren't Ra's forces but they were still Goa'uld soldiers. He hid behind the sand dune waiting to see what they were doing. Horror filled him as they started to dig up his daughter's body. He managed to keep silent wanting to scream and stop them somehow but he knew better.

After a while they pulled out the mummified body of his daughter and pain ripped through his heart. The things that had killed her were now desecrating her grave, could they not just leave her alone?

Kasuf turned hearing a noise beside him and saw the staff come towards him just before blackness consumed his world.

As the Jaffa left with Sha're's body Kasuf lay where he had hid the blood from the gash in his head mixing with the sand below him.

* * *

Osiris looked at the body before him and smiled.

"Place it within the sarcophagus and leave," he ordered.

The Jaffa obeyed without question placing the body they had retrieved within the golden box before them. Osiris took a dagger and slit the bandages along the front of the body releasing the smell of the corpse. With a slow malevolent smile Osiris activated the first cycle of the sarcophagus.


	2. Osiris Revenge Part Two

Jack relaxed back in his chair half-listening to the game on the TV. Sam and Teal'c would probably make an appearance within the next hour or so bringing food with them for their usual get together.

They did this a lot recently.

After almost three months there was still a huge vacuum where Daniel should be. Jack sighed before frowning.

An odd shiver ran down his back, it felt like the one he'd got just after they'd rescued Thor. Standing up Jack looked around the room trying to see if there was anyone there. Suddenly the presence was unmistakable.

"Daniel?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"How did you know I was here?" Daniel's voice came from behind him.

Jack spun to see his friend standing a few feet away from him. Staring at him Jack reached out letting out a breath of amazement as his hand clasped round Daniel's shoulder.

"You're really here," he breathed.

Daniel smiled clasping his hand over his friends, "For the moment. How did you know?"

At the repetition of the question Jack laughed, "You're presence is distinctive."

"It's good to see you Jack," Daniel said softly, "I just felt the need to check up on you."

"How often do you do this?" Jack asked curiously.

"This is the first time since just after I left," Daniel told him, "Oma told me I was able to do it and I couldn't resist the chance to see what trouble you'd gotten yourself into recently."

"A lot less without you," Jack replied quickly without thinking before he blanched, "Daniel, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," his friend smiled, "It's nice to hear you tease."

"You know Carter and Teal'c will be here soon," Jack said, "They'd love to see you."

Daniel shook his head, "I don't think I should. Promise you won't tell them I was here. You're different, I needed to see you."

"I promise and I'm flattered," Jack grinned, hoping to lighten the mood slightly before realising the chance he had here, "You know I never got to tell you how much you mean to me."

"That means a lot Jack," Daniel smiled, "I have to go now. I have lessons still to learn."

"They treating you okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel said stepping away from him.

"Are you happy?"

A small flash of sorrow moved across Daniel's face but it was gone almost instantly, "I'm content. I'm getting to learn the most incredible things and I'm hoping to see Shifu soon."

"He's a good kid," Jack said.

"Yes, he is," Daniel agreed, the wisps of light starting to obscure him from sight, "Bye Jack."

"Bye Daniel."

Jack watched as his friend became light for the second time before the illumination disappeared leaving him alone again.

"See you around Dr Jackson," he whispered to the room.

* * *

Wandering along the corridors of the SGC Jack was surprised to find Cassie sitting in the infirmary.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Cassie gave him a sullen glare, "I'm grounded."

"What did you do?" Jack leaned against the wall.

Silence answered him.

"What she did was stay out all night," Janet answered sharply, appearing beside him, "Since I'm working she's helping."

"I was just at Jenny's," Cassie muttered resentfully.

"And didn't call me," Janet snapped, "Now go see Judy, she's got some work for you to do."

Angrily Cassie left them.

"Sorry Colonel," Janet sighed, "It's the usual 'I'm sixteen I can do what I want phase'."

"I see," Jack grinned, "So why I am here?"

"We've got some visitors," Janet replied motioning him to follow her.

As they moved into the main infirmary Jack was surprised by who called his name.

"O'Neill," Skaara bounced over to him, "Thank goodness you are here."

"Skaara, what's wrong?"

"It is Father," Skaara explained, "A few months ago we found him unconscious near my sister's grave. After several hours he awoke but he had no memory of what happened."

"Months?" Jack asked, "Why are you here now?"

"Last night he woke up screaming for Sha're," Skaara said, "When I asked him what he meant he could not explain. Dan'iel once told me that Dr Fraiser could help almost anything."

"I'm flattered," Janet smiled, "But I'm not sure what I can do. Skaara, his head injury was several months ago but these dreams just started. They could be completely unconnected."

"But he is so weak and tired all the time," Skaara persisted.

"Skaara," Janet said kindly, "Your father is not a young man and these past few months losing Daniel may just have brought back all the grief of losing your sister."

Skaara nodded sadly.

Jack gave Janet a hopeful look.

"But I will keep him here and make sure he rests for a while," Janet smiled, "Okay?"

"Thank you," Skaara said sincerely.

"Now you go get some sleep," Janet ordered, "I need to talk to Colonel O'Neill."

Skaara nodded and left to go back to the room he'd been given.

"What's wrong?" he asked the doctor.

"Its Cassie Jack," she sighed, "She looks up to you. She may actually listen to you so please, please talk to her about what's wrong. I can't get anything out of her."

"Sure," he promised, "I'll do it now."

"Thank you," Janet said gratefully, "I'd better get back to my patient."

"Janet, truthfully how is Kasuf?"

"Like I told Skaara it's probably just grief," she sighed, "But I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Okay Cassie," Jack sat her down, "What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Cassie slunk against the wall.

"Then why are you staying out all night and ignoring your mother?" he threw her a dark questioning look.

Cassie didn't look at him as she murmured something.

"What?"

"I said, I miss Daniel," she repeated quietly.

"Aw Cassie," Jack whispered, "We all do."

"Then why does no one act like it?" Cassie cried, "You're all acting like it doesn't matter."

"Because the fight against the Gould doesn't stop," Jack explained, "Just because we lost someone we love doesn't mean they're going to give us time to grieve."

Cassie nodded sadly, "I understand. I just miss him."

"Cassie, I'm going to tell you a secret," Jack sat next to her, "But you have to promise me never to tell anyone."

"I promise," she said.

"I saw Daniel last night," Jack told her, "He came to see me."

"What?" her eyes widened, "Is he okay?"

Jack smiled gently, "He's content Cassie. He misses us but he's content. Something he hasn't been since he lost Sha're."

A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I know you miss him honey," Jack said, "We all do but he's happy where he is now," he gave her a mischievous grin, "So stop acting like a brat."

Cassie looked shamefaced before nodding, "I promise."

"That's my girl," he gently kissed the top of her head, "Now get back to your punishment."

Cassie gave him a small smile before heading away.

* * *

Sensations surrounded her.

Light jabbed into her eyes. Noise scraped across her ears. Every part of her body felt as though pins were stabbing her.

Someone looked over her saying things but words had no meaning. She had no sense of who she was, where she was or who she had been. All she knew was pain in these strange surroundings.

The blackness soon arrived and all sensations stopped.

* * *

Jack walked along the corridor to the infirmary with Skaara.

"Janet says he's fine," Jack assured the young man.

Skaara nodded, "I know. It is just that Father is so sad these days."

Jack frowned, "I can understand."

"Ever since he was hurt however," Skaara paused, "Father keeps asking for Sha're in his sleep."

"I guess Daniel being gone sort of brought it all back to him," Jack said.

"He was by her grave when he was hurt," Skaara told him.

"By her grave?"

Skaara nodded, "He goes there to talk to her. He does it a great deal."

Jack nodded in understanding.

Kasuf was sleeping when they arrived. Cassie who was still working off her punishment was nearby as she had become very fond of Kasuf. He knew she was being punished but managed to get her out of work by insisting he talk to her.

"Bring back my daughter," Kasuf cried in his sleep, "Leave her."

Cassie jumped to his side shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up as Skaara joined her.

Kasuf woke up looking confused but relaxed as Skaara took his hand.

"Father," he said softly, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine my son," Kasuf said softly with a fond look to Skaara.

"Kasuf, you said something about bringing back your daughter," Jack said quietly, "Is there anything you know about what happened to you?"

"They took my child," Kasuf said in horror, "They stole her from where she rested."

"What? They took her body?" Jack blanched horrified, "Do you know who they were?"

Kasuf shook his head, "I do not know whom they served."

"Served?" Skaara asked, "A Goa'uld?"

"What was the picture on their head?" Cassie asked.

"Good girl," Jack squeezed her shoulder.

"I do not understand," Kasuf said.

"Like Teal'c," Cassie explained, "The mark of whichever Gould they serve is on their forehead. If you draw it we can look it up."

"That is a good idea," Kasuf smiled at her, "You are a very smart girl."

Cassie smiled with pride at the complement before ducking away to get some paper and a pen.

"She is a wonderful child," Kasuf said fondly, "She reminds me so much of my own daughter."

Jack gave him a small half-smile, "I can see that."

Skaara nodded, "They have the same spirit."

Cassie returned seeing three smiles her way, "What?"

"You're just getting a lot of complements on your idea," Jack told her.

x

Jacob Carter looked up as the young woman came over to him.

"Yes Mathra?" he asked.

"The council wish to see you," she said before disappearing.

"Wonder what's wrong?" Jacob sighed.

"You're hoping for something on Earth," Selmac teased, "It has been a few weeks since we last saw Samantha."

"I see her more now than I did when I was on Earth," Jacob chuckled as they headed through the corridors, "I wonder how they are?"

"It's been a few months since he died," Selmac reminded him, "They should be coping."

"Should be doesn't mean they are," Jacob reminded his symbiote, "Daniel was a part of them all. Hell, I adored the boy. Sam loved him like a brother."

"Well, we'll just have to see where we're going next."

They walked into the council chambers and nodded at the assembled council.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked straight to the point as always.

"We have been receiving some interesting information from our operative within Osiris court," Garshaw explained, "He has been recently spending a great deal of time and effort trying to revive someone."

"Someone?" Jacob asked, "That's all we have?"

"The only other information we have is that it has something to do with the Tauri," she continued, "You are therefore to go to Earth and be there until we can determine what is going on. We want someone there so that we can take action as quickly as possible."

Jacob nodded, "I want to check up on them anyway."

"You leave within the hour."


	3. Osiris Revenge Part Three

Cassie sat with Kasuf teaching him how to play cards as Jack went to look up the symbol.

"Can I ask you something?" Cassie asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Kasuf smiled at her.

"When you talk about…your daughter you never say her name, why?" Cassie asked.

Kasuf sighed, "We believe that when someone you love dies if you say their name too often it calls them back from their peace preventing them from resting. It is out of respect for them."

"Oh," she thought about it, "That makes sense."

"You remind me of her greatly," Kasuf told her.

Cassie looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes Cassandra," he gently touched her cheek, "She was just as energetic, intelligent and sweet as you are at sixteen."

Cassie smiled before returning to their game.

x

"Osiris," Teal'c revealed in a low annoyed voice as SG1 sat in Jack's office, "That is who stole Sha're's body from Abydos."

"Why would he do that?" Sam sighed confused, "Sha're's been dead for almost three years."

"Well that's who the Jaffa Kasuf saw serve," Jack said, "There has to be a reason."

"I guess it's a good thing Daniel isn't here," Sam said, "I don't think he'd be able to handle this."

"There's nothing we can do," Teal'c reminded them, "We have no idea where Osiris would have taken the body or if we did this happened several months ago he may have left already."

"This is sick," Jack snapped, "Can't people just leave those two alone."

"Oh dear," Sam suddenly said.

"What is it Carter?" Jack asked worriedly.

"When we rescued Thor," she said, "While I was caught by Osiris he wanted to know where Daniel was."

"What did you say?"

"That he was dead," she replied, "He didn't believe me."

"It was well known information throughout the Goa'uld that Ammonet's host was Daniel Jackson's wife," Teal'c added.

"So they dig her up to make Daniel come after her so Osiris can kill him?" Jack asked, "No, that doesn't make any sense."

The unspoken thought that if Daniel were there he'd work it out hung between them. The alarms interrupted their conference. SG1 headed through the corridors.

"Sir?" Jack asked seeing Hammond in the control room.

"It's the Tok'ra," he told them.

They followed him into the Gateroom to greet whoever came through from their allies.

"Dad," Sam smiled seeing Jacob walk through the Gate and down the ramp.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob hugged his daughter, "Hi guys."

"Jacob," Jack nodded in greeting, "You have excellent timing."

"What's wrong?"

"Good question Jacob," Hammond looked pointedly at his premier team.

"Kasuf just told us that someone stole Sha're's body from Abydos."

Jacob blanched, "Oh no. That's what happened."

Hammond stared at them, "Could someone explain to me what is going on?"

"We'd better sit down for this," Jacob grimaced.

They trooped up to the briefing room and sat down waiting.

"Would someone like to start," Hammond said pointedly.

Jack sighed, "Kasuf finally remembered what happened when he was hurt. Someone stole Sha're's body from Abydos, Cassie suggested he draw the symbol so we could look it up. It's the symbol of Osiris."

"Hell," Jacob sighed, "It's coming together now."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm here because we found out that Osiris has been spending a lot of time trying to revive someone," he told them, "We couldn't find out who it was."

"Looks like we know," Jack sighed.

"We have to save her," Sam said, "We have to stop Osiris and if Sha're is alive we have to bring her home."

"Agreed," Hammond said, "But we have no idea where Osiris is."

"I'll talk to the Tok'ra council and see what I can find out," Jacob promised.

* * *

It was warm. Light covered her but this time there was no pain. Instead a face filled her vision. He was handsome and in his eyes was something, something she couldn't put a name too but as she looked into his eyes she felt safe.

Reality and fantasy merged.

One moment she was alone, the next he was holding her whispering in her ear. The words never made any sense but she trusted them. He said her name but she couldn't understand it and she couldn't find his name anywhere.

But his face, his wonderful face was imprinted onto her mind.

* * *

Osiris smiled as he looked over the woman lying within the sarcophagus. Her body was fully regenerated though she needed to be placed within the sarcophagus once a day for a few hours so her body could learn to function by itself once more for at least a few more days.

"Her mind is returning," the minor Gould in charge of caring for the woman Crithis told him, "It is taking time and it may take several more weeks before she is able to be fully functional mentally. It shall only be a few hours until she will no longer need the sarcophagus to keep her body functioning."

"Good," Osiris mused, "I want her to be completely healthy when I use her to destroy Daniel Jackson."

Crithis nodded leaving Osiris alone with the young woman.

"You shall deliver my Queen back to me," Osiris mocked, "And then you shall kill your husband."

From within Sarah looked down on the woman and felt great pity for her. To be torn from the peace of her death to this. There was jealousy also when she looked at her. This was who Daniel had married, who he loved and that made her feel jealous that she had gained what Sarah had lost.

"I'm sorry," she thought to Sha're, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Daniel sighed in annoyance, "I can't get it."

"It takes time," Oma told him, "You must be patient."

"I know," Daniel sighed again, "I'm just so used to being able to pick things up quickly."

While he sighed in annoyance a new presence joined them.

"All lessons take time to learn," Shifu told him.

"Shifu," Daniel's voice filled with joy, "I was hoping you'd be back soon."

The boy looked exactly as Daniel remembered. Within this realm of energy he'd found that the ones around him were all in the form of humans. Oma explained that since this was his natural state and what he was comfortable with, it was how he perceived them. It was a comfort and now to have Shifu here also.

"All paths cross," Shifu told him, "And ours run side by side for the moment."

"Now Daniel," Oma interrupted, "Place your heart within your lessons."

"My heart died a long time ago," Daniel replied without thinking.

Shifu gently touched Daniel's arm, "Mother?"

"I'm sorry Oma," Daniel apologised, "I know I'm meant to have let go of everything but I can't let go of her."

"Love is the greatest force in the universe," Oma told him, "Your love for your wife should never be forgotten. It was your guilt that held you back."

Shifu gained Daniel's attention, "Come, rest and explore a while."

x

Everything seemed so real, so bright but so perfect.

"You miss your friends," Shifu said, "Don't you?"

"It's hard not to," Daniel replied with a sad smile, "They were a big part of my life."

"You can feel their presence whenever you want to make sure they are well," Shifu explained, "It is how I made sure you were safe."

Daniel looked at him in surprise, "You checked up on me?"

"You are my family," Shifu told him before a flash of worry crossed his face, "Aren't you?"

Daniel leaned down till they were face to face, "Yes, we're family. I should have told you when you were on Earth."

"The memory of who my father is stopped you."

Daniel looked at the boy in front of him, "Shifu as much as I wish that I could change the things that happened to your mother I can never wish you away. I held you the moment you were born and I loved you then. I love you as if you were my own son."

Shifu smiled, "Thank you Father."

An amazing feeling filled him as Shifu said that one word, "Teach me to feel my friends presence?" he asked.

"It is simple," Shifu explained, "Close your eyes and let yourself feel their energy reach out to touch you."

Daniel did as instructed but before he could find Jack something struck him like a tidal wave overwhelming all his senses.

"Sha're," he whispered before all awareness disappeared.

* * *

Jack jumped as his phone rang, "What?" he demanded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he promised jumping out of his seat the moment he'd finished talking.

"Catherine," Jack cried seeing the founder of the project standing in Hammond's office waiting for him, "I've been trying to get a hold of you for months."

"Ernest and I were travelling around Europe," she replied as he hugged her tightly, "I came when I got your message."

"Where's Ernest?"

"He's still in Chicago looking over some hieroglyphics," she smiled, "Jack, what's going on?"

"Sit down Catherine," he said softly, "I've got some news and it's bad, kinda."

Hearing the tone in his voice and seeing the look in his eyes Catherine paled, "It's Daniel, isn't it?"

Jack nodded and taking a few deep breaths proceeded to explain what had happened only a few months ago.

The anguish she felt at the news spilled over and Jack hugged the old woman as she grieved.

"He's happy Catherine," he told her, "I know he's happy."

After a few minutes she managed to calm down. Jack took her hand and smiled softly, "Come on, there's a few people who'd like to see you."

Taking her down to the infirmary they found Kasuf, Skaara, Sam, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie sitting around Kasuf's bed playing cards. They were all waiting for Jacob to return with whatever information he could get on the location of Osiris.

"Catherine," Sam grinned jumping over and hugging her, "I see Colonel O'Neill has told you."

Catherine nodded a few tears still in her eyes, "I still can't believe it."

Sam nodded, "There's a few people you should meet," she brought her round, "This is Skaara and Kasuf. I'm sure you've heard about them.

Catherine smiled, "It's nice to meet you.

x

Jack stepped away and watched as Catherine was sucked into the card school. He was feeling fidgety and didn't feel like joining in. Jacob had been gone almost a day now and Jack just felt like he should be doing something.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned. The world became hazy as Daniel stood before him.

"Daniel?"

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel demanded, "I felt her, I can't explain but I was sure you would know."

"You lost me at that sharp turn at the start," Jack said before seeing the smaller figure next to his friend, "Shifu, can you tell me what he means?"

"He believes he felt my mother's presence."

"Did you?" Jack asked Shifu.

Sadness covered the child's face, "I do not know what her presence feels like."

"Jack," Daniel said, "Is something going on?"

"Osiris stole her body from Abydos," Jack told him, "Jacob said that the Tok'ra found out Osiris was reviving somebody but they didn't know who."

"Sha're," Daniel whispered before looking angry, "Why are you just playing cards?"

"Because we're waiting for Jacob to come back with some intelligence," Jack explained, "We're going after her."

"I have to go," Daniel said looking disturbed, "Don't tell them I was here."

"Sure," Jack said just as the world returned to normal.

Looking around Daniel was gone but Cassie was tugging his arm.

"Jack," she asked, "What's wrong?"

Coming out of his trance he looked down at her, "Nothing honey."

Heading back to his office he sighed, "Hurry up Jacob."


	4. Osiris Revenge Part Four

His arms wrapped around her holding her close to him. A fire crackled nearby casting shadows around them. His fingers trailed along her skin, up her arm and across her shoulder. He softly caressed her neck before he lightly drew his fingers over her face.

A gentle brush of his lips on hers became an intense passionate kiss. She felt his body press against her before he pulled back and his eyes locked with hers.

"I love you," he said.

As blackness returned she wished she knew who he was and who she was.

* * *

Sarah shook the woman lying on the bunk hoping to help her. Osiris slept and Sarah had discovered a way to move without waking him. Now she was determined to save the woman from this hell.

Finally she woke up, her dark brown eyes darted over Sarah's face in confusion. Her mouth opened as she tried to form words that were unfamiliar to her.

"Don't say anything," Sarah whispered, reaching out to take her hand, "Come with me Sha're."

Sha're tilted her head to Sarah. The name, her name gave her focus. Sarah took Sha're's arm and pulled her out of the room and along the corridors. Finally they reached the exit to the ship leading out to a forest.

"Go," Sarah told her, "Hide until you remember how to leave. I will try and keep this from Osiris."

Sha're stared at Sarah unsure at what was going on but finally she turned and ran. Sarah didn't watch what way the woman ran but turned and headed back to the bedchamber hoping to be able to hide this from Osiris long enough to give her a chance.

* * *

The moment Jacob arrived he joined SG1 and Hammond in the briefing room.

"I've got an address," Jacob told them as they sat around the briefing room table, "We have an operative there."

"Good," Hammond nodded, "How sure are we that this truly is the resurrection of Sha're and not some trick?"

"To be honest not really," Sam said, "All we have is…"

"Completely," Jack cut her off.

"What?" Sam turned to him.

Jack sighed knowing he had to break a promise to keep another one, "Daniel sort of contacted me."

"What? When?" Sam demanded angrily.

"An hour or so ago," Jack told them, "He wanted to know what was going on. Shifu explained that Daniel had felt Sha're's presence."

"Then you believe she has been revived," Hammond said.

"Yeah," Jack nodded before frowning slightly, "I don't think Daniel is able to do anything to help her so we have to. I promised him."

"Osiris wants Isis back," Jacob said, "He thinks that Daniel has her so is using Sha're to draw him out. Instead he's getting us and a whole lot of firepower."

"You leave in two hours," Hammond told them, "Get ready."

Jack made it to his office before he was attacked.

"You've seen him?" Sam demanded, "And you didn't tell us."

"I had a good reason," Jack replied softly.

"Like?" Teal'c demanded.

"He asked me not to," Jack told them, "He didn't want to upset you. He didn't even mean for me to know he was there the first time."

"First time?" they snapped in unison.

Jack sighed, "He came to check up on me before Kasuf arrived then to find out what was happening when he felt Sha're."

"You should have told us," Sam fumed, "You know how much we miss him."

"I promised him," Jack said, "If we need to we'll complete this discussion later Major."

"Yes sir," she replied through gritted teeth before turning on her heel and marching out followed closely by Teal'c.

"Damn," Jack sighed.

x

The Stargate burst open and SG1 with Jacob stepped through. They found themselves in a dense forest with no one nearby.

"No guards," Jack said suspiciously, "Don't like this. Let's get under cover."

The Pyramid on the horizon gave them a direction. They moved quickly and quietly through the trees.

"Okay, someone explain why we're not seeing any Jaffa at all," Jack said after an hour.

"I don't understand either," Jacob frowned, "But I don't like it."

"It's getting dark sir," Sam said, "We need to find a place to camp."

"There are caves nearby," Teal'c told them guiding them to a place to camp.

"Let's get set up," Jack ordered.

They had dinner in silence; Sam and Teal'c were both pointedly not talking to Jack. Jack sat staring into the fire glancing up as Jacob sat next to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"They're mad at me cause I requested that we keep working after we lost Daniel," Jack explained, "That's why Sam's only talking to me when she has to."

"I guess finding out that Daniel contacted only you and you didn't even tell them has got them even more annoyed," Jacob sighed before giving him a inquiring look, "Is he okay?"

"Daniel got under your skin too huh?" Jack laughed, "He seems worried about this Sha're thing but he's okay there."

"Then what?" Jacob asked.

"You lost me," Jack said.

"If his wife is alive, then what?"

"You know something Jacob, I really don't know."

* * *

Sha're pulled herself into a small ball trying to retain some warmth in her body. She had to hide she knew, she had to stay hidden but she wasn't sure from who or what. Sha're now knew her name but it still gave her no clue as to who she was. The man from her fantasy was no longer with her and no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't return to her. She wanted him; she needed him to come back to her.

Love.

That was the feeling she had for him, what he held for her. Love.

But he wasn't there anymore. She felt wetness on her cheeks; touching it she drew her hand back to see the water on her fingers. Hesitantly she tasted it. She knew what it was but she couldn't work out the words. It was like everything, familiar but just out of her reach.

Frustrated Sha're closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Oma," Daniel said, "If Sha're is alive, what then?"

"It is completely your choice," Oma told him, "But if she is not alive?"

"I don't understand," Daniel looked at her confused.

"You are not ready Daniel," Oma told him, "But you need to make your decision."

"Now?"

Oma shook her head, "It is a decision not to be taken lightly."

"Then I can live?" Daniel asked, "I mean…"

"Your body has been repaired," Oma told him, "You can return to your original form."

Confusion filled him. With no other choice he'd been pleased to join Oma, he wanted to learn but now with both choices, what was he going to do?

"Oma, in my present form can I help them?" Daniel asked.

"At the appropriate time," she smiled placing a hand on his cheek, "You are a good soul Daniel, always remember that."

"I'm grateful for all you've done for me, all you've taught me," Daniel said, "Just in case I don't get a chance to tell you."

* * *

Sha're struggled as the Jaffa dragged her from her refuge. She wanted to scream for help, to cry out but she didn't know how. The Jaffa picked her up and she twisted trying to get away from them. She was thrown to the ground in the throne room and looked up into the glowing eyes of Osiris.

"You should not have done that," he roared at her, "You are my servant, I am your God. Your life belongs to me and nothing shall change that."

Breathing hard Sha're stared at the Goa'uld before slowly shaking her head. She couldn't speak, she didn't know how to but she knew that she belonged to no one. Her natural defiance and spirit broke through the confusion that she had lived with since she had awoken.

"You shall regret that," Osiris hissed at her, "Place her back within her cell."

Sha're's dark eyes sparkled with rebelliousness as the Jaffa dragged her away. Osiris fumed wondering how she'd managed to get out of the complex never mind so far from it. There must be someone within the circle that was a traitor. Never mind, that could prove useful.

* * *

Jack looked across the field in annoyance.

"Well this is fun," he sighed, "There's no way we can get across without being seen."

Sam was chewing her lip thoughtfully, "Perhaps a little diversion."

"Carter, you're about to be brilliant again aren't you?" Jack sighed, "What's the plan?"

"How about a little C4 at the other side, remote controlled explosion, they all go that way we head in the other side?" her smile was self-satisfied.

"Good Major," Jack said, "Take Teal'c and fix it up."

She nodded and disappeared. After about half an hour she and Teal'c rejoined them.

"Ready?" she asked.

Jack nodded and she hit the button. The ground rocked as the C4 took a large chunk of forest with it. As the Jaffa all scrambled to the explosion, SG1 and Jacob made it to the Pyramid unseen.

x

"Jacob," Jack called as they moved through the corridors, "Where would they be keeping her?"

"Possibly the prison wing," Jacob said, "But only if she is any sort of threat of escape."

"Being Sha're I'd say yes," Jack replied, "Girl won't stay put if she doesn't want to."

"Hide," Sam snapped suddenly.

They pressed themselves behind a wall as a group of Jaffa marched past them. Jack watched through a crack and saw them dragging a young woman. As she struggled she turned towards him and he felt his heart leap, it was Sha're.

"Sir?" Sam asked seeing his grin.

"It's her," he told them, "Let's follow."

Teal'c took the lead with Jacob at the rear. They followed on quietly behind the Jaffa towards where Osiris was waiting.

* * *

Daniel was waiting. He knew he'd know when he could join his friends but the waiting was a horrible thing.

"Father," Shifu came up beside him, "When you go to help, I shall come with you."

"Why?"

"If this is Mother I wish to meet her," he said softly, "And if it is not I want to help your friends."

"She'll love you," he told the boy.

"Are you returning to your friends?" Shifu asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said, "I miss my friends and if your mother is alive there is so much to go back for. But there's so much to learn here, so much to explore."

"I know whatever decision you make shall be good for you," Shifu told him.

Daniel knelt down and hugged the boy tightly before suddenly realising.

"It's time."

* * *

Osiris smiled slowly as Sha're was thrown in front of him again. Sha're stared defiantly at him.

"Crithis," he snapped, "Will she be receptive to the hypnosis device?"

Crithis frowned thoughtfully, "Her mind is still extremely malleable just now. It should be easy to implant the notion of killing Daniel Jackson into her."

Osiris laughed, "Good."

From his hiding place Jack swore they had problems now.

The whole room was cleared except for the two Goulds and Sha're. Sam gripped her gun tighter getting ready for when Jack gave the signal. She really wanted to grab Sha're and run to the Stargate but they needed to wait till they had a good chance for saving her.

Osiris picked up the small device beside him and grabbed Sha're by her hair. Sha're struggled managing to hit away the hypnosis device. In anger Osiris grabbed a dagger.

"Now," Jack snapped.

They made their move taking out Crithis but Osiris had a good grip on Sha're and pressed the dagger to her throat.

"Hold," he yelled, "I shall kill her."

Jack froze as Sha're's dark eyes fixed on him. He could see her fear but also her confusion at him. Jack realised suddenly she had no idea who they were.

"Let her go," Jack said pointing his zat at them, "I will fire."

"You shall only hurt her," Osiris said.

"She's tough," Jack replied activating the zat ready to fire.

"Sir no," Sam snapped, "You could completely destroy her mind."

Osiris laughed and was about to drive the dagger into Sha're's heart when the two lights moved through the room revealing Daniel and Shifu.

"Daniel Jackson," Osiris smiled, "Give me my queen and I shall release your wife."

Daniel walked towards him calmly, "I'm not giving you Isis," he said, "And you are not going to hurt her in any way."

Osiris tried to plunge the dagger into Sha're but dropped it as it glowed white-hot. The Goa'uld stared in confusion at him while Sha're pushed away from him.

"Jack, get Sha're out of here," Daniel ordered moving towards Osiris.

Jack nodded, he moved to take her arm but she pulled away from him and into a corner.

"Daniel, she doesn't know me," Jack yelled, "She won't come."

"Father," Shifu said, "I shall deal with the Goa'uld."

Daniel nodded and turned towards where Sha're had hidden herself.

x

Sha're tried to hide away as all the people shouted. Strangers each carrying what she instinctively knew were weapons. Terrified she tried to shut it all out just closing her eyes and curling into a small ball.

"Sha're," a gentle voice called to her, a voice she knew.

Opening her eyes she saw him there. The man she had dreamt of knelt beside her worry in his eyes.

"Sha're," he called again.

Slowly she reached out and touched his face. At the tangible evidence of his presence she moved closer and into his arms. Daniel held onto her for a few seconds before standing them both up.

He turned to see Shifu placing the adult Goa'uld into a tank. Sarah was in Teal'c's arms unconscious.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"Shifu removed Osiris from Sarah," Daniel explained as he guided Sha're towards them, "Let's get back to the base."


	5. Osiris Revenge Part Five

Hammond watched as SG1 and Jacob walked down the ramp. Teal'c held Sarah Gardner in his arms while Jack was carrying an unconscious Sha're.

"Dr Fraiser is waiting for you," Hammond told them, "We'll debrief later."

Jack nodded and led the way while Jacob hung back.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"You know," Jacob replied, "I'm not actually sure."

Hammond sighed and they headed up to his office to wait for word from Janet on how the patients were.

"It was bizarre," Jacob said, "One moment Osiris had Sha're by the throat about to stick the dagger in her when Daniel and a kid appeared in a ball of light. Next thing Osiris is being placed in a jar, Teal'c has the host and Daniel has a hold of his wife."  
"Where is he now?" Hammond asked.

"He and the kid left us before the Gate," Jacob shrugged, "But he said he'd be back soon."

"I hope so," Hammond murmured.

* * *

"How is she?" Daniel asked appearing in Janet's office making Sam, Janet and Jack all jump.

"Daniel," Jack cried, "Don't do that. Ring a bell before you appear."

"Sorry," he smiled, "So?"

"Daniel, she won't let me near her," Janet told him, "She woke up just as we placed her on the bed and any time anyone comes near her she curls into a ball. I think she's traumatised."

"Osiris said something about her mind being malleable," Sam reminded them, "Could she have been drugged?"

"I can't tell until I get her blood," Janet sighed.

"Daniel she responded to you," Jack said, "Maybe you could…"

"I'll stay with her while you do your examination," Daniel said to Janet.

"Daniel," Jack said softly as small wisps of light appeared from Daniel, "You're starting to glow."

"Oh," Daniel closed his eyes, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't concentrating," he smiled as the wisps of light solidified.

x

Walking through the infirmary Sarah came over to him.

"Daniel," she hugged him, "I guess saying you were right is sort of an understatement."

Daniel smiled at her, "How do you feel?"

"Better," she told him, "I hope Sha're is okay."

"She'll get there," Daniel replied.

"Glowing," Jack coughed at Daniel who quickly fixed it.

"I tried to help her escape but the Jaffa found her," Sarah said.

"Sarah, you should be resting," Janet told her, "Now."

Sarah smiled before heading back to her bed while they went to the private room where Sha're was resting.

* * *

Sha're heard people coming towards her and curled into the corner to hide. When Daniel appeared next to her she relaxed. She tried to say his name but found she wasn't able to form it.

"Janet, why can't she speak?" he asked sitting beside his wife.

Janet sighed, "Daniel, she's been dead for three years. We have very little knowledge of how the sarcophagus works, it's possible there is brain damage."

Daniel sighed before a thought struck him, "I want to try something."

"Something?" Janet asked.

"Just stay back," he told her.

Gently he took Sha're's face in his hands before he started to glow. Janet watched in amazement as Sha're was bathed in his light. Her eyes closed a look of wonder on her face as Daniel surrounded her.

"I know what's wrong," Daniel said, after he returned to human form, Sha're was unconscious against his shoulder and he gently rested her back against the pillows.

"What did you do?" Janet asked.

"It's hard to explain but I sort of checked how her mind works," he explained, "It's taking time for her mind to return to it's original form."  
"But it is happening?" Janet asked.

"As we speak."

Janet smiled, "She obviously remembers you."

"Some things are clearer than others," Daniel bit his lip, "I have to leave just now."

"What?" Janet stared, "But…"

"There's something I need to do," he explained, "I'll be back soon."

Before she could say anything Daniel turned back into light and disappeared.

* * *

"He did what?" Jack asked in astonishment.

"He told me what was wrong with her then said he'd be back soon before he turned into that light thing and away he went," Janet sighed.

"How is Sha're?"

"She's still asleep. After Daniel completely enveloped her in light she was knocked unconscious."

"It's pretty scary how she doesn't make a sound," Jack mused, "Just looks at you with distrust."

"She doesn't know how to speak yet," Janet reminded him, "And she has no memory of you. It'll take time."

"Even more if Daniel isn't with her," he sighed, "And now he's away with Oma he won't be able to help her."

"That's why we have to."

"I'll stay with her till she wakes up," Jack said.

x

"Oma," Daniel said, "I've made my decision."

"And what is it?"

"I want to return to Earth," he said, "I want to be with Sha're and my friends."

Oma smiled at him, "I knew that would be your decision. And it is the right one for you."

"How do I do it?" Daniel asked.

"You return," she told him.

"That's it?"

"Yes, you use what you have learned and return to your heart."

Daniel smiled, "Thank you. All you taught me has changed how I look at things. I'll never forget it even if I can't use it."

"You can't unlearn all you have learned," Oma told him, "Be happy and know when your time comes I will be waiting."

* * *

Sam leaned back against the wall Teal'c by her side. They were both just relaxing waiting to see what was happening with Sha're. Kasuf and Skaara were both overjoyed to have Sha're alive but neither had been to see her on Janet's recommendation.

Sam heard a strange beep coming from the room next to them.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Teal'c.

"Yes," he looked intrigued, as there was another beep.

They looked at each other, neither wanted to go in to that room. Daniel had died in there. The beeping started again, it was steady and rhythmic.

"That sounds like a heart monitor," Teal'c said, "With a steady beat."

They exchanged another glance and carefully walked into the room staring at the body lying there.

Daniel took in a deep shuddering breath staring around, amazement written all over his face.

"Daniel?" Sam asked softly, "What…what…"

"I…I'm back," he breathed staring around in bemusement before sitting up shakily.

"Stay here Daniel Jackson," Teal'c told him, "I shall get Dr Fraiser."

He disappeared and Sam sat beside Daniel gingerly reaching out to touch his arm. Assured he was real Sam hugged him tightly.

"Sam," he murmured, "Be careful, I'm still kinda sore."

"What's going on?" Janet demanded coming in, "Daniel?"

"He's alive," Sam told her, "He's back."

Janet stared at him in complete shock.

"Surprise," Daniel shrugged.

* * *

Two dark brown eyes stared at him warily as he stood next to her bed.

"It's okay honey," Jack told her softly, "You're perfectly safe."

Her mouth opened as she tried to say something, frustration showing on her face at her inability.

"Daniel?" Jack guessed.

Sha're nodded, relief at being understood shining in her eyes.

"He's not here," Jack told her seeing disappointment appear, "He's taking care of some stuff. He should be back soon."

She tilted her head questioningly at him.

"Daniel will be back to make sure you're alright," Jack told her, "I know he will."

Sha're nodded again. Looking at him thoughtfully she touched her mouth.

"What?" he asked confused.

She sighed in annoyance before licking her lips absently.

"Want something to drink?" Jack asked.

Sha're gave him a smile when he handed her a glass of water.

"This is getting easier," he grinned.

Glancing outside he saw Daniel walking towards them.

"I'll be back in a second," he told Sha're before walking out to meet up with Daniel.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped.

"Colonel," Janet started.

"She's been looking for you," Jack continued ignoring Janet.

"Colonel," Janet tried again.

"Dammit Daniel she's terrified."

"Jack," Janet snapped.

"What?" he turned on her.

"Take a proper look at him," she told Jack.

"I don't…" Jack stopped seeing the rise and fall of Daniel's chest, "You're alive."

Daniel nodded, "You're right. She needs me and I need her."

"Oh wow," Jack muttered hugging his friend tightly, "You're back for good?"

"Believe it," Janet grinned, "And he's 100 healthy."

"Now can I see my wife?" Daniel asked slightly testily.

"Yes," Janet laughed, "Go see her while I tell General Hammond what's happened."

They watched Daniel head towards Sha're's room with identical large grins.

x

Sha're started in shock when she felt someone touch her arm. Seeing Daniel beside her she smiled in relief.

"Hello love," Daniel whispered kissing her forehead.

She reached out and gently touched his cheek while she stared at him in fascination. The curiosity that she'd looked at him with when they had first met was present. Daniel gently kissed her and lay beside her pulling her into his arms.

It suddenly occurred to him the difference in himself. When he was like Oma he could feel Sha're's presence but not the warmth of her body, the smoothness of her skin or silkiness of her hair. But now he could feel all this and still feel her presence.

He could not unlearn all he'd learned, thinking about it he decided to keep it a secret. Looking after Sha're and making sure she was safe was his first priority. Her hand touched his cheek turning him to look at her.

"D…Da…Da…Dan'iel," she managed to say a smile lighting up her face.

"That's right," he grinned, "You'll be just fine.

Pulling her into a tight embrace he looked out to see Jack standing with a smile on his face. Daniel gave him a smile before closing his eyes and resting holding his wife.


End file.
